


Mixed Signals

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, Meddling, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: Katara meets someone in Ba Sing Se, and you definitely don't feel jealous. Nope, not at all.Request: Prompt 70 on list 1 with katara :) (Prompt: "If I marry him?")
Relationships: Katara (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, The Gaang (Avatar) & Reader, Toph Beifong & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mixed Signals

Standing in the market, you watched as Katara purchased some food for the day. You sighed wistfully as she flirted casually with the storekeeper, trying to keep your emotions at bay. It wasn’t like you were jealous or anything, definitely not. Katara was just a friend, and she could flirt with whoever she wanted, 

But there was something about her flirting with the same shopkeeper everyday for a week that upset you. Ba Sing Se had proved to be a dangerous city, and it was a bad idea to become close to anyone here. As soon as Aang found Appa you needed to leave. 

Toph tugged on your sleeve, “I want to go find some pastries. Come with me?”

“Sure,” you agreed, “let’s head out. I don’t think I can watch this much longer anyways.”

She shook her head as you walked away. “I wanted to talk to you about your crush on Katara.”

You glanced over at her, “What are you talking about? She’s just a friend, that’s it.”

She chuckled, “Your heartbeat just picked up, I know you’re lying. But it’s fine, I won’t tell her. You will.”

Stopping in the middle of the road, you practically screeched, “What? I am not admitting anything to anyone.”

Toph pulled you to the side, “All I’m saying is, I know how to set the two of you up. It will be perfect.”

You shook your head adamantly, “I absolutely will not. Now isn’t a good time, alright? We’re in the middle of a war. Relationships are the least of my worries.” 

“Fine,” she conceded with a sigh, “I won’t bring it up again. Now let’s go get some snacks.” Unfortunately you didn't notice the smirk on her face. There was no way she would drop the issue. 

As soon as you were back at the house, she left to go find Sokka. Walking outside, she followed the vibrations that she recognized as Sokka’s footsteps. Running up to him, she tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, that scared me,” he said, jumping in surprise. “Don’t sneak up on people like that!” 

“Sorry,” she answered with a laugh, “but I have news. Do you remember that plan I told you about?” 

“The one to get free pastries from the market?"

She rubbed her forehead irritably, “No, the one to set up a date. But make sure to remember that plan, it’s still a good idea.” 

“Oh, that’s right,” he nodded. “So what did she say?” 

“Well, she wasn’t exactly responsive to it,” Toph admitted. “But Katara clearly likes her back. It’s our responsibility as good friends to set them up.”

“Where’s Katara right now?”

“The last I saw, she was still in the market. Talking to her friend.”

“Oh, that guy from down the road?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah,” Toph said, nodding her head, “apparently she was invited to a party his girlfriend is hosting. People here throw parties for anything.”

“We can send Y/N back to the market, just tell her we forgot something. I’ll go with them, strike up a conversation about relationships, and boom! Problem solved!”

“Sounds like a plan, but be careful with what you say. When I talked to her earlier she seemed a bit adverse to the idea of dating right now.” 

“Noted,” Sokka said. “I’ll break away from them as soon as possible, then come back and tell you how things went.”

He entered the house, looking around for you. Knocking at your door, you answered quickly. “Hey, what’s up?” you asked, rubbing your eye.

“Were you crying?”

“What? No, just, uh, allergies.”

“Alright then,” he answered, unconvinced. “Toph said that you forgot to buy some,” he looked down trying to think of something, “bean curd puffs.” 

Now it was your turn to be suspicious, “I bought bean curd puffs,” you replied.

“Oh, sorry I meant moon peaches.”

“I’ll go get them,” you sighed. “I should be back in a half hour.”

“No, wait, I’ll go with you. It’s been so boring here, I need to get out.”

“Okay,” you shrugged, “let’s go.”

When you finally reached the market, you were about to lose it. The whole time, Sokka had been talking to you about relationships and a cute girl he noticed at the Earth King’s party. The whole thing made you want to go back to your room and cry some more. But no, you definitely weren’t jealous of the guy Katara had been talking to. That would be ridiculous.

Walking up the fruit stand, you purchased a few ripe moon peaches before turning to head back home. At that moment, Sokka waved to Katara, “Hey, want to walk home with us?” It was like the Universe had something against you. This really wasn’t your day.

“So,” Sokka said as Katara caught up with you, “who was that guy you were talking to?”

She smiled, “He lives down the street, I’ll be going to a party there tonight.” Your heart seized in your chest, and you tried to shake off the feeling. What was wrong with you? Katara clearly wasn’t interested, so you just needed to move on. 

“That’s great! He seems like a cool guy,” Sokka replied with a smile. Turning to you he asked, “Has anyone caught your eye lately?”

“What? No,” you said shaking your head. 

“Really? Because Toph told me-”

Your heart raced as you cut him off, “It doesn’t matter what Toph said, alright? I’m not like Katara. I can’t just make someone in the market fall in love with me.”

Katara’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“Your new boyfriend from the market. We all know you’ve been talking to him all the time. But I don’t care, really.” You turned away, trying to blink back the tears forming in your eyes. “I hope you two are very happy together. And I wish you the best of luck if you marry him.”

“ _ If I marry him? _ Now I’m  _ really _ confused!”

Taking a deep breath, you responded, “You don’t need to spare my feelings, Katara. I know you don’t care about me the way I care about you. It’s alright.” You began walking down the road, not quite sure where you were headed. 

You felt someone grab your shoulder from behind and you froze, not turning around. “I don’t know where you heard this, but I’m not dating the boy from the market. I’m friends with his girlfriend, it’s her party I’m going to. And there’s no one I’m interested in,” Katara’s voice dropped to a hushed tone, “except for you.” 

Finally you turned and met her eye. “What?”

She pressed her lips to yours and your heart raced. You kissed her back, and when you finally broke apart she smiled, “I’ve always cared about you,” she whispered.

“I can’t believe the plan worked! Toph is going to freak out when she hears about this,” Sokka exclaimed as he took off down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My requests are open again, but I still have a few to complete so it may take me a little while get to ones just being sent it! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
